Bring Him Home
by RosieDestler153
Summary: Oneshot songfic of sorts. Story is meant to highlight Snape's fatherly relationship with Draco


**A/N: This was just an idea which has been around in my head for awhile. Sorry it's not especially descriptive, but I hope that you do get the feelz at the end. I apologize if some events don't match up with the dates, and please note that some details have been added or changed for the purpose of this story.**

 **The song is called "Bring Him Home" from Les Mis (hence the title) and I thought it was a fitting song.**

 **I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!**

 _"He is young_

 _He's afraid_

 _Let him rest_

 _Heaven blessed._

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home_

 _Bring him home._

 _He's like the son I might have known_

 _If God had granted me a son._

 _The summers die_

 _One by one_

 _How soon they fly_

 _On and on_

 _And I am old_

 _And will be gone._

 _Bring him peace_

 _Bring him joy_

 _He is young_

 _He is only a boy"_

 _-Bring Him Home, Les Miserables_

 _(Selection, not the full song)_

 **June 5, 1980**

Severus Snape stood at the foot of Narcissa's bed, clutching the her newborn baby son in his arms. The infant stared up into his godfather's eyes, meeting his black eyes with the grey eyes which were identical to Lucius Malfoy's sharp piercing ones. He briefly wondered what a child between him and Lilly would look like, before pushing the thought away. She was gone, far away, living happily with Potter, he reminded himself bitterly. The child in his arms gurgled a bit, a smile on his pale face. The sight cheered up the heartbroken man, who gently handed him back to his mother. Narcissa had honoured him with the request that he would be the Draco's godfather, and he vowed in that moment he would love and protect the boy as if he were his own son.

 **July 1986**

Snape was playing in the garden with 6 year old Draco and a worn out Narcissa. The young boy was high maintenance, yet neither adult complained. Draco was laughing as he ran around his godfather who pretended to chase him. It was a beautiful summer's day, and like he had for the past six years, Snape was spending it with his godson. Upon reflection, he spent his free time in the company of Draco more often than not. He knew Narcissa was secretly glad of it considering Lucius never had much time to play with Draco, had he wanted to play. Severus smirked, it was Lucius' loss, Draco was a delightful boy who had much potential.

 **August 1991**

The potions professor watched in pride as his godson soared above him on the new broomstick he had recently purchased as a congratulations for getting accepted into Hogwarts. The young boy had a striking resemblance to his father, yet despite Lucius' harsh teachings, Draco maintained a softness which Narcissa had planted within him. Snape had been true to his vow and treated Draco like his own son and had always felt a bond with the young Malfoy. He had been devastated when Lilly had died at Voldemort's hand but was in some twisted way grateful that the events had occurred, allowing Draco to grow up in a safe, Death Eater free environment. Lucius was harsh and demanding father, and Snape was sure that he would have been even worse if the Dark Lord had remained in power.

 **June 1992**

Severus was feeling very pleased after the final year end banquet. Although the Gryffindors had stolen away the House Cup last moment, Draco had come second in his year, his marks being just under Potter's muggle-born friend. Snape sneered inwardly, Draco actually had a life outside of academics unlike that insufferable know-it-all who had her head stuck in a book most of the time. The potions master decided to go get his godson a congratulations gift, for he doubted that Lucius would be pleased when he learned that Draco was second to a mudblood.

 **September 1992**

Draco sent a victorious smirk towards his godfather who was seated in the quidditch stand. Snape felt a rush of pride when he saw Draco waving the golden snitch around in his hand, it had been his first game as a seeker for the Slytherin team and he had caught it. Secretly, he was also thrilled that Draco had looked to him first in his triumph, despite Lucius' presence at the game. Severus considered Draco as practically his son, and it warmed his heart that the boy saw him as a fatherly figure, perhaps more so than his own father.

 **Summer 1996**

Severus wore a mask, keeping his face emotionless until the Dark Lord was long gone. He began to panic, losing his calm facade and went to seek out the Hogwarts headmaster. He cursed himself for not seeing that the Dark Lord would want to punish Lucius further for his failure to bring him the prophecy. Snape couldn't let Voldemort take another person he loved away from him. He soon found himself in the presence of Albus Dumbledore, and revealed the Dark Lord's plan, omitting his own personal fatherly feelings for Draco.

 **Winter 1996**

Snape cornered his godson who had been avoiding him all year. Severus had watched from afar as his godson become more stressed and desperate. He had watched with fatherly worry as Draco lost weight and lost his proud air, but every time he tried to approach him, Draco would push him away. And so, he had resorted to watching and helping his godson from afar. He had the house elves slip sleeping draught into Draco's drinks, which had worked at first, but here Draco was, grey and pale and gaunt. It was clear he had not slept well for awhile and it troubled Snape. Draco spat at him, pushing his godfather away, and though Snape would never voice it, Draco's actions had wounded him. He was ready to put his life down to protect the boy, yet Draco was stubborn in his will in to prove himself to the Dark proud of his godson's clever idea to repair the vanishing cabinet, but also felt a mixed feeling of fear and terror should Draco fail or should he succeed.

 **Spring 1997**

Severus crouched beside his bleeding grandson and began muttering the counter curse, healing the wounds which Potter had inflicted. He was furious at the boy, but was determined to make sure that Draco was alright, before seeing Mr. Potter was punished for his actions. The boy groaned beside him in pain. Snape murmured comforting words as the last of blood returned to Draco's body. Then he lifted up his godson and carried him to the hospital wing, where he remained at Draco's side until he awoke and was fully conscious. Only then did the worried godfather leave to seek out the culprit and give him his well deserved punishment.

 **...**

"You must be the one to kill me, Severus." Dumbledore declared.

Snape pondered as the weight of the request settled on his shoulders. He could not deny the logic behind it, and he knew that it would have to be done, as the Unbreakable Vow would require it. But most of all, he could not turn away the option that Draco's life and soul could be spared.

 **...**

Severus found himself in a muggle building which Lilly had taken him to one summer, many years ago in their youth together. She had spoken reverently of a god whom cared for a muggles, and wizards, she had assured him. She spoke of how her God would granted the noble wishes of his followers, and in his desperation, Snape was here to pray for salvation.

He knelt at the alter, hands joined together as he sent silent pleas up to the god, but also to Lilly for help. He felt anger at Dumbledore for letting Draco suffer and struggle under the pressure the Dark Lord put on him the entire year, and not raising a finger to aid him. He felt hopelessness knowing that Draco would not accept his help and he felt sadness of what the end of the year would bring. He put these feelings into words which he murmured in prayer, hoping that mercy would be given to Draco, so that his soul would be spared.

 **June 30, 1997**

Severus watched as Albus Dumbledore's body fell off the Astronomy Tower and plummeted towards the ground. He grabbed Draco roughly and led him along with the rest of the Death Eaters away from Hogwarts. He knew his godson was suffering internally, but it would have to wait until they were safe and alone at the manor. He pulled the boy with him outside of the Hogwarts boundaries and apparated him to the manor where Narcissa was waiting anxiously for her son to return. She embraced him with relief and took him upstairs to his room to rest while Snape remained in the drawing room, pacing.

 **May 2, 1998**

Snape waited for the Dark Lord to kill him. He had known this would come eventually, after all, Voldemort believed that the Elder Wand wouldn't listen to him because Severus was its master. The fool, Snape thought contemptuously in his mind, which remained guarded as ever. The potions master knew that it was Draco who had claimed the wand's allegiance that night, not him. Yet, he was thankful that it was he and not his precious godson who stood before Voldemort, awaiting him to strike him dead. Snape had always suspected that Dumbledore also wanted to prevent Voldemort from gaining ownership of the Elder Wand that fateful night and now he was thankful for the headmaster's manipulation. It meant the Draco was safe from harm and Snape would gladly die for the boy who was practically a son to him. He was old anyways, he reasoned with himself. Draco was just a boy, young and afraid, he deserved to live, to go home and have peace and joy in his future. And so, Snape waited willingly for death, knowing that he would be protecting his son.

 **...**

Harry Potter knelt before him, his green eyes unblinking as they met Snape's black ones. Severus was in pain, but he had two more things to do before he let go of his life. His memories ran from his eyes and the boy with Lilly's eyes collected them while the bushy haired girl tried to heal him.

"Draco.." He whispered hoarsely, praying that they would understand. The girl nodded and dashed off as the other two tried to stop the bleeding and prolong his life. The pain was unbearable, but he had to hold on for Draco's sake. He gaze into Lilly's son's eyes, imagining her beside him, knowing that soon he would see her again. He would be able to apologize then for everything he had done.

The sound of rushed footsteps brought him back. His gaze landed on the pale boy who ran to his godfather's side with tears beginning running down his cheeks. The three Gryffindors exited the boathouse to give the two privacy.

"No, you can't leave me," Draco begged through his tears. Snape tried to smile comfortingly at his godson's distress, but only managed a grimace.

"Be brave, Draco." He managed, his eyes locking with the shining grey eyes of his godson.

"Please… stay with me.." Draco sobbed, hugging his godfather close.

Snape raised his hand to get the boy's attention. "Take these," he said, indicating to his tears, like had with Potter.

"I love you like the son I never had," Snape confessed as he felt his hold on life slipping.

"You were more of a father to me than my own father was and I will never forget how much you have done for me… Thank you." Draco declared sincerely through his tears as he gently gathered the tears Snape supplied. Severus had never felt more touched by the boy's words.

"Go home Draco, my boy. Rest and be at peace. I love you." The blackness was starting to take over Snape's vision. He was thankful to know that at least in his life of evil doings, he had saved his son from death and he was more than happy to take his place in the stars.

"I love you too," Draco gripped his godfather's hand and looked into Snape's black eyes with such love and compassion that it made the pain disappear temporarily until blackness took over, and the last thing Severus saw was Draco's grey eyes, full of tears, but conveying the love he had felt for his godfather, who was more of a father to him, over the many years.


End file.
